A Wonderful Concept
by Pariox's7
Summary: RAPH/LEO. T-CEST. NON-EXPLICIT. Something happens between Raph and Leo. But it's Mikey who becomes the witness to it all.


WHEE! First post, first post, first post...I refuse to say first fic because this really isn't the first fic I've ever wrote.

If you guys want to, tell me what you like. I'm using this to, y'know, see what my writing style is. OH and TheThirdAetas helped me a lot with this story, so...thanks sis. Even though I had to steal the laptop from you to make you help me. :3

* * *

**A Wonderful Concept**

* * *

"Mikey…I may love you…and you may be my brother…but you are a sick, _sick_ turtle," Leo calmly stated, looking on with hooded eyes as a sulking Mikey looked sheepishly at him from behind Donnie.

"Go easy on him, Leo," sighed Donnie, as he turned back to Mikey with a huge bottle of disinfectant spray and several rolls of gauze. "We all may be inclined to agree with that, but you know very well that you were asking for it by choosing to use the _dojo_–the most _private_ of all the rooms in this house–for yours and Raph's…activities."

Leo scowled.

Raph just shrugged at that.

"Yea! C'mon dudes, you gotta admit, that wasn't really smart of you two," Mikey crowed, with a triumphant sort of smile. And while Raph just looked dryly at him, Leo began to _really_ scowl this time. "Plus, you and Raph _already _showed me just how sick you think I am for giving in to my totally innocent curiosity!"

Raph's jaw dropped.

Oh _no_, he didn't…

"Innocent!?" Raph suddenly roared, having to be restrained quickly by Leo as he jumped off the couch, ready to execute an aerial attack. Donnie surreptitiously moved further in front of Mikey, cursing the senseless turtle for his even less sensible mouth. "The shell does that word mean to you!? 'Cause watching your two brothers gettin' it on ain't anythin' _close_ to innocent!"

"Raph!" Leo snapped, feeling mortified as he felt his entire face become taken over by _flames_. It took no time to figure out that smooth light green and blotchy beet red do _not _go well together. "Augh, please, for _me_, just stop making it worse!"

Leo wasn't expecting anything…really, he wasn't.

And Raph's body was already tense. His muscles were waiting for his brain's signal.

But through the red haze, Leo's voice reached him and struck something. Raph couldn't stop himself from frowning as he felt his body unwind without his permission. Rolling his eyes at his own downright _shameful _weakness, he knew he had no choice now but to merely take a deep, _deep_ breath.

Leo and Donnie looked on with dumbstruck ogling as Raph fought his natural instincts and, gradually, won the struggle. Settling down his mate's arms, Raph just ended up with nothing more than an intensely irritated glower.

Touched and astounded, Leo's humiliated countenance melted into soft smile.

And Mikey, with his own saccharine grin, saw an opening.

"Raphie and Leo, rocking on the floor, F-O-R-E-P-L-A-Y! First he's a badass, but then he kisses Leo, then comes in Raphie whipped like a little turtle!"

…

Donnie sighed irately and moved away from a cracking up Mikey.

"FUCK YOU, MIKEY!"

Leo–on the other hand–gave up and just let Raph run loose.

Then there was a battle cry.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

* * *

**-Earlier Today-**

* * *

When one walks into a dojo, the intention is to fight and the purpose is to fight back. Anything else is considered blasphemous because…well, as Master Splinter always said, it's a _dojo._ There is always a place to do something, but only in the right room.

He kind of guessed that whatever the hell Leo and Raph were doing was definitely done in the _wrong _room.

And, okay, SURE…

…From the very beginning of it all, there was a small part of Mikey that knew he should've stopped himself long before he even got as far as he did. And if he could've, he would've.

No, really, he WOULD HAVE.

But at the same time, he full-heartedly believed he was not, at all, to be blamed for his…impractical actions and rather uncalled for reaction.

And it all started with the source of silence.

The setting was in the dojo. The main subjects were Leo and Raph. And the motive was…well, raging hormones, as far as Mikey knew. Oh, and Raph. It usually had to go back to Raph somehow, whenever Leo was involved. Of course, there were a few times Mikey and Don were thrown into the mix just because they were stupid enough to get caught in the crossfire, but…

Yes. Silence.

And all Mikey wanted to do was satisfy that…_feeling_. The feeling one gets when one knows something life-turning is about to be done. So, naturally, he follows that feeling.

It has already been established that he _is_ going to die with the same reason some day.

But, again, he couldn't be blamed.

He saw Raph and Leo walk into the dojo around a half hour ago. He felt a gut instinct crawl up his spine when they shared an undecipherable look before sliding the door closed. They had been sharing that LOOK frequently, as they had been for the past month. It was what he and Donnie now labeled, '_The Look._'

It also spoke of more…tension…than what was humanly possible.

But as Mikey would say, "Good thing we're turtles!"

Yea. Right.

Anyways…

Mikey had a feeling. And when Mikey has a feeling, he follows that feeling.

Besides, all he did was quietly open the divider and peek in with wide, innocent eyes.

It was with a big relief when, at the very first second he popped in, he saw nothing that would make his heart fall out of his chest, slide across the floor, and crawl into Donnie's room. Don't question that last part. It just entered his head.

And, at that moment, so did an image Mikey knew he would remember with great, vivid detail than what would be considered normal.

And healthy.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They were on top of each other.

Surprisingly enough, Raph was the one rocking on his shell, his arms the only thing keeping his neck from falling backwards and breaking in two.

Disturbingly enough, Leo was the one who looked like he was placed on a towering throne. And true to the actions of a predator, he was propped up on all fours, using his own body to entrap the younger one below him. Ready to go in for the kill.

The flickering shadows on the elder's face only deepened when Raph wrapped his legs behind Leo's thighs. There was no misunderstanding that silent, flirtatious-laden invitation of Raph's. And from the looks of it, Leo was _far_ from declining.

It was almost R-rated enough to make Mikey cover his eyes…almost, almost, _almost_.

The voyeur in him was just _that_ much stronger than his sense of self-preservation.

Leo's katakanas were thrown haphazardly on opposite sides, embedded in the wooden linoleum while standing upright barely a foot away from the younger one's head.

Raph, on the other hand, had his own red-handled sais gripped tightly in his fingers, which stayed helplessly immobile behind his neck and above his head. In courtesy of Leo's steel grip, of course.

With a vaguely concerned jaw drop, Mikey thought it looked a bit _too_ steel.

As in, Leo just _had_ to be leaving bruises all over Raph's emerald green wrists.

And right at that moment, Raph let out a wanton groan, echoing through the very, _very _thick air.

Mikey held back a snort.

Yea, Raph _really _seemed to hate Leo's current 'submit-or-suffer' dictatorship.

Shaking his head in absolute disbelief, Mikey couldn't help but let his eyes travel a bit downwards and–

_WOW _

–Mikey's cheeks flared.

The one hand Leo _wasn't_ using to cut off the blood supply in Raph's wrists…that hand went EVERYWHERE. From Raph's shoulder, down his arm, to his side, on his thigh, on his plastron…it was as if limiting himself to one place would leave him entirely unsatisfied.

And his fingers worked fast. Never did they stay long, never did it pause. It was a relentless attack of touches and caresses, mimicking the ferocity of the war his and Raph's mouths seemed to be locked in.

It was as if slowing down even one mile per hour would leave Leo asking, _begging_, for more.

"Aw, _jeez_," whispered Mikey, finally allowing himself to actually _comprehend _what exactly was going on.

And speaking of Leo…the elder turtle finally forced himself to pull away after what seemed like only a few seconds. It was just by a fraction of an inch, but it was enough to leave him panting more than he ever had when sparring and looking fiercer than he ever had in battle.

As for the turtle he was sprawled on…

"You done already, Leo?" gasped Raph, feeling like his chest was about to explode. But the instant he caught his breath, a cocky smile made his eyelids lower into an enticing gaze. "We didn't even get started."

Leo let out a strangled moan. "Shell, shell, SHELL, Raph, what are you doing to me…" he whispered, nuzzling Raph's neck.

Raph titled his head towards Leo, pressing their cheeks against each other. He let out an unwitting laugh, which sounded almost as a cackle coming from him.

"I think the question is: What're _you_ doin', _Fearless_?" Raph challenged in a low voice. "I thought you said you were gonna put me through a training session I'd never forget. And I gotta say Fearless," Raph purred out before taking Leo's bandana in his teeth, pulling it down until it slid down over the older one's lips. "You ain't impressin' me."

Mikey watched with disturbingly wide eyes as Leo lifted himself slightly off of Raph, tugging his bandana over his head before throwing it down on the ground near Raph's fingers.

"Like you just said, Hothead," Leo growled, tightening his hold on Raph's wrists further. "We didn't even get _started_."

Mikey winced when he saw Leo's grip around Raph's wrists tighten. Honestly, how in the world is that even _possible_!?

Suddenly, Raph let out a short, clamorous _yell._ While _smiling._

'…_Uh, masochist much, Raph?'_ thought Mikey with hazy amusement.

"I'm jus' sayin', Fearless," Raph chuckled out as he raised a suggestive eyebrow ridge, relishing in the look of a failing willpower in auburn irises. "You don't have much on me, right now."

Leo lowly let out a breath of air, getting this _smirk _in his eyes as he leaned his head further in to reply, "Oh, I got much, _much_ more than that in store for you and I _will _take it as far as you'll let me…Raphie_._"

The little voice inside Mikey's head began screaming its head off.

'_Dude, Leo, WHY!?'_ The Little Voice fell to its knees, pulling out imaginary hair._ 'You just totally ruined _my _ingenious name for him! And now I'm _never_ going to call Raph that name!'_

Raph wolfish grin melted and he craned his neck forwards to chastely, _sweetly_ kiss Leo's lips. "I'm up for _all night_ if you really can take it," Raph unabashedly murmured. "So the question is, Leo…_can ya take it?_"

Why Mikey heard that last part–spoken softly as it was–he chalked it up to bad karma.

"I'll show you exactly how much I can take," whispered Leo, his bared teeth becoming pointed and threatening from Mikey's point of view. Again, masochistic, ol' Red One seemed to like that. A lot. "_Raphael._"

Dang, did Raph's name sound _totally_ different in Mikey's unfortunate ears. Leo really had a way with words sometimes.

"Y'know what, Fearless?"

Raph's eyes lit up with purpose.

"You're fuckin' amazing sometimes," he whispered, letting out a few labored breaths.

And, slowly, Raph shifted his body downwards, his plastron sliding against Leo's and–

–For some reason, it was _here_ where Mikey decided to slap a hand over his eyes.

In all honesty, that probably wasn't the facial area he should've covered.

"Raph, Raph, Raph, oh shell, yes, _augh_, THERE…"

Nope, Mikey did _not_ have to strain his ears to hear _that_…

…He spread his fingers just a _teensy, teensy_ bit.

And it took the very little self-control he had not to make a noise.

Raph was…and Leo was also…

'_Nooooooo_,' Mikey's mind groaned as he closed the gap between his fingers once more. Then pressing his palms hard against his eyes, he clenched them shut as tight as it could go. And he couldn't help but wonder whether it was the fingers on his face that were burning or if it was the face underneath his fingers that were on fire.

Yea…it didn't really matter.

"Oh _d-damn, _yes, Raph, that's, _unh_…"

This time around, when Mikey gave into temptation once more, he hesitantly lowered his head to look underneath his hands.

And it was official.

Leo–with his flushed face and wild eyes boarding onto animalistic–had just lost the very last molecules of his self-control. The precious, little characteristic which he held dear and near to his character…GONE.

Leo had just crossed the line into something absolutely _unrecognizable_ in Mikey's eyes.

And just when he thought there was _nothing_ that could make him any dizzier than he was now…

"Raphael, you're _perfect_," Leo whispered, pulling away slightly with a soft grin._ "_I love you."

…Mikey felt his hands become glued to his face.

_I love you._

It was as if what Leo said had awoken from the depths of his subconscious and come alive on its own volition.

Everything became silent and Mikey couldn't breathe.

"Wha…wha' you say?"

_The classic Freudian slip of the tongue._

And just like that, the heat was broken through by reality.

Leo's eyes were wide open now, forced apart by an invisible force. "I…that was…uhm…what?"

Hesitant. Inarticulate. Surprised. Those were all words that have never been used all at once to describe any circumstance that was concerned with Leo.

But here he was now, reduced from a confident and courageous person-in-charge into…well, into nothing more than Leo:

The mutant turtle extraordinaire who just broke more than fifty rules in the secret ninja leader handbook.

Oh, and can't forget the moron who, in the most belated way possible, 'just declared an undying, burning passion of a million stars for the other turtle he considered a brother.'

And who's to blame for all of this? The badass rebel of a red-banded turtle that Leo was currently sprawled on, of course!

"No." Raph stared warily up at his older brother. "Start over."

"That was…" Leo tried again, not moving an inch but still looking mighty awkward. He didn't look _anything_ like the…creature…he just was a few seconds ago. "…Hmn."

Raph turned his head.

Mikey smushed his big, green fist against his mouth.

"S'okay, alright? Just…look, I don't expect for you to look at…whatever the fuck this is…the same way I do."

Mikey blinked.

Leo looked guilty.

"Jus' bein' like this…you're givin' me more than I ever thought you would. So, I'm gonna be okay if all ya want from me is…release…and I won't ask for more, got it?" Raph turned his head to its original position, looking straight into Leo's unreadable mess of brown irises. In return, Raph looked like he was taken as a prisoner of war. "Don't fucking look at me that way. I know what I'm gettin' myself into, Leo. Just…jus' don't lie your way into this or outta this, got it? I'll be fine."

Mikey's eyes narrowed.

For a man of action, Raph sure was saying a lot of words.

And they all pretty much meant the same thing.

Mikey was starting to understand who tipped over the first domino. Who tipped the other way in retaliation. Who suffered the most from the aftermath.

And what exactly all those consequences were.

The corner of Mikey's lips pulled down in irritation and, _sheesh_, if Leo wasn't going to do anything but stare _stupidly_ at their currently self-deprecating brother…

Here was Raph, lying openly on his back as bare and as naked as a newborn baby, shamelessly presenting the quick and easy way out to Leo. Raph, the most direct and the most guarded out of the four of them, giving an ultimatum and letting it be known he wouldn't call Leo out if he chooses wrong.

Or based on the way Raph barely hid the tremors that shook through his body…_when_ Leo chooses wrong.

"I swear, Leo," Mikey murmured, clutching the wooden casing of the doorway hard as he pushed his head in further. "If you hurt Raph the same way Michael did to Fiona in Burn Notice, I'm _never_ going to–"

Leo raised his head, letting go of Raph's wrists as he looked down at Raph with soft, auburn eyes.

"I love you," whispered Leo, letting go of Raph's wrists before propping himself up on his elbows to press his chest comfortably against the younger one below him. Raph's hands stayed where they were, limp on the floor and motionless above his head.

"You." His lips brushed Raph's forehead. "Has been you." Raph's nose. "Is you." Raph's lips. This lasted a few seconds longer. "Will always be you."

The tremors stopped. Motion was suddenly all lost on Raph, instead seeming to escape into his amber eyes instead. They widened by a miniscule fraction, roaming Leo's eyes wildly in search for a waver, a doubt, a _regret_…

…Everything that didn't exist.

Raph let out a sigh of disbelief. "You're serious," he breathed out, voice barely louder than his fragile hope.

"I'm sorry," returned Leo, sincerity gracing every part of his words. "I should've said it the moment you told me. There was doubt in every corner of my mind but not in _me_, Raph. I should've listened to me all along, to _you_ all along." Leo's fingers rose to lightly caress Raph's face on both sides. Sincerity graced every part of his touch. "But I'm listening now. And I swear I will always continue, on my honor as your brother and as your friend. So if you let me…"

Raph gazed at Leo with a quiet intensity.

Leo stopped himself, entranced for a while, before gathering his wits.

And he steeled himself.

Hanging at the edge of the cliff, Leo thought about the shields he created. The shields that kept him away from Raph in the first place.

And when this all started, Leo agreed with those shields.

They were the walls that had always been the one to surround him, protect him, and make him who he was today. Here he was today; the leader of a four-turtle militia, the elder brother with responsibilities he would never let anyone else shoulder for him, the son that overcame everything his sensei shot at him…

…And the lucky bastard that currently had the greatest opportunity laid out–literally–before him.

That's why…so be it. If the price he had to pay was sacrificing a part of himself, then _so be it_. The gift he'll be given in return will be _more_ than enough to make up for it.

'_And if the sacrifice is worth making,_' Leo told himself in the haze of his thoughts. '_Then it is not a sacrifice at all._'

Leo zeroed back onto amber eyes, watching for a second as those irises began to darken with the gradual build-up of uncertainty.

And with a wide grin…

…Leo let go and let himself fall.

Raph grinned back.

"Heh." Raph shook his head and with a heart that just flat-lined, he lightly banged a fist against his brother's bicep. "Good," he stated simply, looking content as his eyes danced playfully with Leo's. "Now we don't gotta say that crap 'til we're on our deathbed together."

Leo would've been insulted. Really. He even cocked a nonexistent eyebrow. But, in all honesty…

Leo shook his head in amusement.

…Raph was right.

He gave the other one a warm, thought provoking smile.

"A lifetime already, Raph?" asked Leo, shades of elation painting over his softly spoken words.

Raph playfully raised an eyebrow at that, an easy smile curling at the edges of his lips. "Ya got a problem with that, Fearless?" he challenged.

"Oh definitely not, Hothead," replied Leo, finally letting his head fall forwards. He landed softly against Raph's forehead before letting his eyes slide shut. And he made sure that the last thing he saw was a pair of radiant amber eyes. "I like the sound of a lifetime together _ending_ together."

Raph let out a quiet laugh of agreement before lifting one hand to wrap securely around Leo's hips. And while still supporting Leo's head, he let his own rest back against the free hand placed behind his neck.

"No complaints here, bro," Raph replied with a cheesy glint on his face. "Now shut it, ya sap."

Somewhere outside the door of the dojo, there was a quiet, compulsorily sound of stifled laughter.

"Oh Raph…" sighed out Leo fondly, unable to stop himself from snickering. "…You and your moment-demolishing mouth."

Raph couldn't help but grin along, the innocence of a devil deeply portrayed. "What? We got enough of _moments_ to last a fuckin' century…" He broke himself off at that point, unable to stop a yawn from escaping. "…And damn, I'm tired, you just sucked the energy outta me or somethin'."

Right after those words were left hanging in the air, an innuendo in the form of Mikey's voice leaked into Leo's head.

_That's what _he _said!_

Leo pulled his head back, looking at Raph once more with an evocative smile on his lips. And his eyes narrowed with suppressed temptation when he saw Raph gulp underneath him, suddenly looking up at him with wide eyes and a metaphorical bead of sweat running down the side of his face.

"Well, aren't you the turtle with bad luck then? You better get your energy back fast." A light blush dusted across Leo's cheeks as he pushed his remaining confidence together. "Because there's going to be much more sap later on, Raph. Just you wait until tonight."

He felt a superior sort of delight when he felt and heard all air get punched out of Raph's lungs.

An anxious sort of excitement crawled up Raph's body. "Can't wait, Fearless," he murmured breathlessly.

"I can't wait either, Hothead," returned Leo, fidgeting on top of Raph from all the _possibilities_ that formed as _pictures_ in his head.

There wasn't even one more moment for Leo to give in on his own will before Raph slid his hands up Leo's sides–leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake–to push insistently at his older brother's shoulders.

"No, really Leo, I can't wait. Get up _now_ and show me what you got." He scowled at Leo's loving and lovable laugh. "I said now!"

"Alright, alright. I agree with your impatience for once," purred Leo, a smirk taking over his lips as he started to crawl off of his brother, a reawakened fire blazing in his irises. "Let's just move this party up to _my_ room, shall we?"

To his surprise, there was no objection to that. "Sure, fine, whatever," snapped Raph, his voice going into a _cute, little whine_ now as he began to shake his older brother's shoulders a bit. He paid no attention to a frozen Leo's flushed cheeks as chocolate brown eyes lost complete and utter focus. "Just _get_ _up _and _get movin'_!"

And it was _here_, out of all the freaking times in the world…

…When Mikey decided to totally flippin' lose it.

"AWW! THE BEAUTY IS...is...IS _BEAUTIFUL!_ BEAUTIFUL I TELL YOU! Though, you guys are just as mushy and soppy as Master Splinter's soaps…but hey, DONNIE, DONNIE, DONNIE, YOU HAVE TO COME SEE THIS! YOU HAVE TO! OH, AND GET THE CAMERA! THE CAMERA! DON–wait, Raph, no, wait, what are you…Leo, you too!? Aw, you guys, don't you think you're being a bit–shit–DONNIEEEEEE!"

"What the–you guys! Get off of Mikey! Augh, what did he do _now_!?"

Ah…

…Family.

It's a wonderful concept.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

Hahah! How many of you are going to flame me because of those last few sentences? ;-)

That's actually why I made this, really. There's this thing that me and Aetas talked about when we first started getting into T-Cest. I mean, we love it, but when we started thinking about one of our siblings getting together...we actually felt sick...like, bile-in-our-throat sick! Then we got to thinking about US getting together...and ew. That's just never, ever going to happen. Ever. Hahah, it's weird, right?

But then, Aetas said something that had a point: "Okay, so what if we'd never like each other that way? We're still sisters. Just like Raph and Leo would still be brothers, even if they hooked up together. I mean, just because they added a whole new element to their relationship doesn't mean they aren't family to each other anymore!"

...Yea, she totally went on a whole other topic. And yes, that was word for word. I have a scary memory. Really scary. Anyways, she has a point, right? I think she does. I mean, sure, the turtles are not actually related, but by all means, they pretty much are...

And, hey, going on, I really liked how she said this so I started, HEY! Make something. So...I made something.


End file.
